


Saying Goodbye

by F_Ball



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust leaves Hell, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Redemption, Romance, Sad Ending, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Ball/pseuds/F_Ball
Summary: After a final act of redemption, Angel is forced to leave everyone he loved
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the of this story in my head for a while, so you get to enjoy the angst too! ENJOY!

Angel felt himself being slowly lifted up from the ground a white light surrounding him. He felt his body was body changing, he closed his eyes, unsure of what was happening to him. While everyone around him shield their eyes from the light. Moments later, the light stopped and Angel dropped to his knees. Everyone stopped shielding themselves and were stunned by what they saw. Angel groaned as he lifted himself up from the ground, he stared confused at everyone who had looks of surprise, shock, and bafflement. 

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked as he touched his face. But as he did, he thought it felt... Like it wasn't his usual fur. Niffty swiftly ran into the hotel and came back, holding a victorian-style handheld mirror and lifted it to Angel for him to take which he did. When he held it up to his face, he stopped breathing. He didn't have white fur, but pale skin with freckles all over his face, his right sclera was white with his pupils now a light blue while his left sclera was a light pink, and he had light blonde hair replacing his white hair. he touched the tip of his nose, opened his mouth and saw his teeth were no longer sharp and he didn't have his gold fang anymore. He looked down and saw he didn't have his lower set of arms anymore and he couldn't summon his third set. He was human again. his demon form was gone. He then heard Charlie scream and her rushing towards him. 

"Oh, Angel! You're human again! You did it! You actually did it! I'm SO proud of you!" She said as she gave him a big hug. He awkwardly chuckled and smiled, while hugging her back. It still felt odd to him. To be back to his old self. He let go of Charlie and turned towards everyone. He saw Alastor had his usual smile but his eyes were sparkling, Niffty was bouncing on her feet energetic, Husk was staring ground avoiding eye contact but he had a small smile, and Vaggie was actually smiling! She didn't have her scowl on her face. Another white light then appeared and three angels appeared. the one in the middle stepped forward. 

"Hello, Mr. Ragno. Are you ready to leave?" She asked in a soft monotone voice. Angel happily nodded his head thinking about how he would be free from Valentino's clutches, away from his father, and finally be able to see his mom again, but he then thought of everything he was leaving, he wouldn't see Fat Nuggets, he wouldn't get to hang out with Cherri anymore, he wouldn't be able to see his sister or his older brother, no more seeing the people he had grown so close to and worst of all... No more seeing Alastor. He will never taste his cooking, going dates with him, or be able to cuddle him. He turned towards everything then back to the Angels. 

"Can I say goodbye?" He asked. he then heard the angels whisper under their breathes before the middle angel spoke up. 

"Of course, but hurry." Angel nodded and walked over to everyone, Charlie following him. 

"So I guess this is it." he said. Everyone nodded, trying to hide the pain they felt at Angel leaving. He turned towards Vaggie.

"Well, I guess you're not stuck with me anymore, huh Bitch?" He asked. vaggie sadly chuckled and looked up at him, wiping away her tears. 

"God, I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going to miss you're sexist remarks." She said. Charlie put her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder comforting her. He looked over at Husk and Niffty. Niffty stopped bouncing on her feet and her typical smile was gone. Husk was still avoiding eye contact with him and everyone else. 

"Husk, I'm going to miss your drinks and how you always looked after Fat Nuggets for me. And Niffty thanks for doing my laundry, not to mention letting me give you makeovers sometimes." He said. Niffty's usual smile was back, while husk was finally able to look at him. 

"We're going to miss you, kid." Husk said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Angel chuckled at him. Before he made his way over to Alastor, he saw Charlie making her way over to him. Angel hugged her again. 

"Chacha, I just want to say... Thank you. For believing I can change, for seeing there was more to me than just a porn-star. you're the reason for this and I am forever grateful." Angel said. Charlie sobbed a little and gave Angel one more hug before he finally went to Alastor. He noticed Alastor's smile was getting smaller and smaller but he was trying not to lose it. As he looked in his eyes, he realized Alastor had tears that were threatening to fall. Angel grabbed Alastor's hands and held them. 

"So, Is this it?" He asked, his radio voice gone for a moment. Angel shook his head. 

"For now. But it won't be forever, we'll see each other again soon. I'm sure of it." He said. Alastor lowered his head as he felt the tears fall and his body shake. Angel lifted his head and wiped away his tears as he tried blinking his away. Alastor got on his tiptoes and kissed Angel gently and pulled him into a hug. 

"I love you." Alastor whispered in Angel's ear. Angel closed his eyes and smiled. 

"I love you too." He whispered back. The two stared into each others eyes, thinking about all the fond memories they shared together. Angel then walked over to the angels. 

"I'm ready." He said. The angel held out her hand for him to take, but before he did a voice stopped him. 

"WAIT!" He turned and saw Charlie was running towards him, tears running down her face. She then pulled him into a big hug. Soon everyone was running towards him and joining in on the group hug. They were all crying, sad to see Angel leave, after getting to know him after so many years. After they were done, Angel grabbed her hand and in flash of light they were gone. Alastor looked up at the sky and wiped away the last of his tears. 

"Goodbye, Mon Ange..." He whispered to the sky, knowing he would see Angel again. But not for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> I based Angel's human self off of Viv's drawing of him  
> I also borrowed Angel's last name from S0ckyscribbledoodle. They also have Works in Hazbin Hotel and I recommend reading their stories!  
> And you can decide how Angel was able to redeem himself ;)


End file.
